Unexpected
by OSnapItsAli
Summary: Riley becomes pregnant her Senior year of high school. One shot for now. Rated T for teen pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

I did not have time to edit it so please ignore the mistakes. I might make a second part but as of now, it's a one shot. Please review. It's greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or the characters.

 _ **Numb.**_

 _That's all Riley felt. Fear coursed through her body as she blankly stared at the white stick in her hands._

 _ **Pregnant.**_

 _A simple two syllable word had made her entire body go numb._

 _She didn't know how long she stood in her bathroom in shock. After the shock had subsided, she cried. She cried for herself, for Lucas, and for their future. She threw her pillows, stuffed animals and clothes in anger. She couldn't think, she just reacted._

 _Maya climbed in unnoticed though the bay window. When she quietly entered Riley's room, she noticed the chaos that had occurred in her best friends room. Her room was a complete mess with items scattered through out the room. She soundlessly walked towards Riley who sitting on the floor looking at a white item in her hands. Maya gently set down next her and attempted to get Riley to speak to her. Maya begun to worry when she would not answer her, it wasn't at all like Riley. After five minutes of sitting in silence, Riley became hysterical as she confessed everything to her best friend. Mays wanted nothing more then to comfort Riley. She would stay with her as much as she needed to._

* * *

It was only 8 a.m. and Riley was already annoyed. Usually not many things managed to crawl under her skin so easily. But lately everything managed to agitate her. The pregnancy hormones weren't helping her situation at all. She didn't know whether to cry or laugh. She prayed that this would all just be over soon.

Riley slumped in her seat on the subway on her way to school. She loathed traveling alone on the subway but she had to deal with it. Maya had the flu and decided to stay home while Lucas didn't get on until the next stop. As the Subway made slowly its stop, a sea of people transferred in and out of it.

* * *

 _Telling Lucas was the hardest. One single thought crossed Riley's mind repeatedly,_

 _ **"How could he love the girl who was about to ruin his life?"**_

 _Maya kept on insisting her that she needed to tell Lucas so they could tell their parents. Riley knew Maya was correct on the situation. Riley had promised Maya that she needed time for the pregnancy to settle in her mind and she would talk to Lucas as soon as she felt comfortable. Riley spent the entire week attempting to gain the courage to tell him on her current situation. She finally gained the courage to tell him when they were sitting on her bay window on a warm August day. When she finally told him, her world stopped. She couldn't breath, she desperately needed to know what he was was thinking._

 _Lucas was in shock. He didn't know what to think. The world momentarily moved in slow motion. Seconds felt like hours. His breathing became slower and he could hear his heart racing. He was going to be a father at the young age of eighteen. He knew it was going to be difficult but they would overcome it. He slowly begun to be brought back down to reality as he noticed Riley starring at him with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears. He opened his arms for Riley and_ _embraced her. He promised never to leave her and be by her side. They would overcome this together._

* * *

Riley was lost in a trance until a familiar person came up and sat next to her.

"Good morning city girl", Lucas spoke smiling,"and mini-city girl."

Riley rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics but gave him a goofy smile.

"And what if it's a mini- subway boy", she teased.

"We'll have to wait and see won't we", he said smiling charmingly at Riley.

"How are you feeling", Lucas questioned. He constantly worried about her health in her current condition.

"Same as everyday", Riley laughed,"hungry."

"I thought so", Lucas responded laughing along with girlfriend.

"I brought you this", he continued as he grabbed the contents out of his backpack."A bowl of strawberries and a chocolate sprinkle donut."

"Thank you", Riley happily replied. "You're a lifesaver."

"Anything for you princess", Lucas smiled at her a she begun to eat the item he had brought her.

* * *

 _When Cory and Topanga found out, they didn't know how to react. They gazed at their daughter and her boyfriend with great shock. Cory wanted nothing more then to yell at them for their irresponsibility. He wanted to kill Lucas but he knew that both were at fault._

 _Topanga reacted before her husband who looked like he was about to faint. Color was draining from Cory's face at a rapid pace. Topanaga made her way to embrace a tearful Riley and Lucas. She could hear Riley continually mutter "I'm sorry" as she hugged both them tight as she could._

 _"Honey", Topanga spoke. "It will be alight. I'll make sure of it."_

 _Cory finally regained his composure after nearly fainting at the current situation in front of him. Cory looked at the three embracing figures and slowly walked towards them._

 _"Everything will be alright", Cory said to the two frightened teenagers who's faces expressed nothing more but fear._

* * *

"Are you going to baseball preseason practice today", Riley asked Lucas as they departed from the subway.

"Yeah", he responded with a smile."Do you want me to go home with you? I can just come back for baseball practice?"

"Nope", Riley laughed. "I'll take the subway back with my dad."

"Are you sure", Lucas questioned worriedly.

"One hundred percent", Riley assured him.

"Text me if you change your mind", he said as they walked into there high school.

Lucas was nothing more then supportive. Helping her out with everything she needed. There were nights were he would sneak into her room when she was having difficulty sleeping. She greatly appreciated that he decided to stay by her side. Telling his parents wasn't as bad as he expected. They were disappointed of what had occurred but knew nothing could be done to avoid this situation. They expected Lucas to take responsibility and assist Riley in what she needed.

School went by uneventful like every other day. Riley dealt with the constant stares of her classmates. Everyone wondered how the perfect Riley Matthews had managed to make the mistake of getting pregnant her senior year. But Riley would never call her unborn child a mistake. The baby wasn't planned but calling it a mistake was cruel in Riley's mind.

* * *

It was now April and Riley was immensely uncomfortable. Her back ached in pain and the current humidity in New York was not helping. She felt as

like she had a basketball duct taped to her stomach and all she wanted to do was to be at home and rest. It was currently a week before her baby was due to be born and today would be Riley's last day at school until May when she would return. The school allowed her a short term period of time off while she delivered and nursed the baby.

She collected all her work with the help of Maya, Lucas, and Farkle and made her may home. She had to attempt and maintain her GPA, especially after receiving a scholarship to NYU to study Pre-law. Lucas had received multiple sports scholarships but accepted the NYU offer to stay close to Riley. He rufuesed to accept any other offer, he wanted to be close to Riley and their baby.

* * *

 _Lucas and a 7 month pregnant Riley fought in her bedroom over their plans after college. Riley continued to insist Lucas to go follow his dreams and attend his dream school in Texas. Riley refused to hold him back form his dreams._

 _"Riley", Lucas argued. "I want to go to NYU!"_

 _"Don't you get it Lucas", Riley yelled. "I don't want to stop you from going to the University of Texas! It's been your dream school since freshmen year!"_

 _"Riley" Lucas raised his tone slightly. "I couldn't care less about my "dream school" because you're my dream. I just want to be with you! Don't stop me Riley from being here with you."_

 _"I don't want to stop you", Riley whispered as tears begun to come down her face. Lucas quickly went to her side and consulted her._

 _"Then don't stop me from going to NYU", he responded as he held on tightly to her._

* * *

It was two days since her due date and Riley was going growing impatient. Her mother had decided to take time off from her law firm to take care of Riley. She had refused to let Lucas, Maya, or Farkle stay with her at home while she waited, she did not want any of them to miss school. They had all hesitantly agreed to Riley's wish and had made her promise to call or text them right away.

"Are you okay Riley", Topanaga worriedly asked her daughter who was laying down on the couch.

"I'm fine mom", Riley responded with a sigh. " I just want the baby to be born already. My back hurts a lot."

"Don't worry sweetie", Topanga said as she kissed the top of her daughters head. "You'll have the babe soon."

* * *

Riley laid soundlessly asleep on her bed with Lucas right next to her. He begun to spend the night over in case she went into labor in the night. Riley felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen that jolted her awake. She quickly begun to Lucas to inform him on the situation.

"Riley what's wrong", Lucas groggily asked his girlfriend.

"Tell my mom and dad to come", she spoke quickly. "We need to go to the hospital."

Arden Rose Friar was born on April 26th 2022th after 6 hours of labor.

At that moment, Riley and Lucas knew they would be okay.

 ** _Please Review! And tell me if should continue! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warning. I haven't properly edited it so beware of some mistakes. I'm sorry! This is more of a filler chapter. So I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. A birth scene is included but it's nothing bad and it's not descriptive. I have never been in labor and all of the labor scenes are from experience from people I know who have had children. I tried to make it as realistic as possible since I actually want to be a nurse in labor and delivery or in the maternity unit._**

 ** _(Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or the characters.)_**

Giving birth was one of the most difficult physical things Riley has ever done. She had spent six grueling hours in labor. They had informed her before that everyone varied in the hours they spent in labor and that she could be in it 20 minutes or days.

She was currently being transferred from the labor and delivery unit to the maternity unit where she would be staying for approximately three days. Arden was carried off by the nurses to be properly examined and cleaned. She would be reunited with her child right after the proper procedures were preformed.

Lucas has decided to go with the nurses to the nursery unit where Arden was being taken. He was in awe in how amazing it was that this small bundle had managed to captivate his heart in a matter of a few seconds. He didn't want to leave his newborn child for a single second, he wanted to spend as much time with her. He felt an immense love and need to protect her.

* * *

 _ **Five hours.**_

 _Riley was now on her fifth hour of being in labor and she just wanted the baby to hurry up already. She was currently experiencing contractions every two minutes and was 9 cm dilated. Her doctor told her she should be ready to push at any moment._

 _"You're doing great", Topanga encouraged her daughter. "Almost there hunny."_

 _"Mom, it hurts a lot", Riley cried with a few tears slipping from her eyes._

 _"I know it hurts sweetie", Topanga responded. "It will be all over soon."_

 _"I hope so", Riley sighed while she wiped away a few more tears._

* * *

Maya walked through the long hallways of the maternity unit with a giant pink teddy bear and balloons in her arms. She was on her way to visit Riley but had made a quick stop to purchase something for the baby. Against Maya's wishes, only Lucas and Topanaga were allowed in the delivery room with Riley. The doctors insisted that it would be better if there were only two people with Riley, one being her boyfriend and the other being her mother. She had waited for six hours in the waiting room but was persuaded by Shawn to leave after the news was given of the baby's healthy arrival. She reluctantly agreed to go home and sleep for a bit. Farkle had accompanied her home but had told her that he would be arriving a bit later on to the hospital. Maya finally arrived at Riley's hospital room. The door was slightly open and Maya walked in without knocking. "Hey Little Plant! I came to see the little cutie. Where is she?

Riley turned to her eager best friend and smiled at her. "She's in the nursery getting checked up. She should be here soon."

"Where's Ranger Rick", Maya asked while sitting down on the chair next to her best friend.

"He's with Arden in the nursery. He doesn't want to leave her at all", Riley answered.

Maya set the bear and balloons on Riley's bedside with some other gifts.

"I got you and your daughter a bear and some balloons. I hope you like them."

Riley reached out her hand to touch the soft plush bear that Maya had bought. It's fur was the color of pink cotton candy and had a heart for a nose. She tilted up her head to see the balloons that read congratulations. "I love them so much Maya! Thank you!"

"Where are your mom and dad", questioned Maya why she noticed the lack of parents in the room.

"Mom went home to pick up Auggie from Ava's house and bring him here. While my dad and uncle Shawn are in the hospital cafeteria", Riley explained.

Maya and Riley spent the next twenty minutes talking about everything that had occurred in the past year. Although she wasn't expected, Maya knew no one regretted arrival of the baby.

Without making any noise the door slowly opened and Lucas entered with a nurse and Arden. The nurse pushed Arden close to Riley in a portable hospital crib. "Ms. Matthews, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have your daughter here."

Riley sat up at a slow pace since she had only given birth less then twelve hours ago, she was still in pain. Maya quickly got up help her best friend sit up at a better angle. "Thank you so much. I appreciate everything you've done."

"No problem at all Ms Matthews. Please press your call light if you need anything or any assistance", The nurse gently smiled at Riley and made her way towards the door. Riley thanked the nurse as she exited the room.

"Can you please hand her to me. I haven't held her since right after she was born" Riley asked her boyfriend. Lucas carefully lifted Arden from her crib and slowly placed her with an anxious Riley.

When Arden was placed in Riley's arms, she felt the same intense love for her daughter just like the moment they placed her on her chest after her birth. She was left speechless at the sight of the sleeping baby in her arms. She was her daughter and wouldn't trade her for anything.

Maya looked on at her best friend and her baby. Riley was in awe with the newborn. Maya was excited to hold her but knew that she must wait her turn. "She's beautiful Riley. She's lucky she looks more like you than Sundance."

Lucas let out a small chuckle at her comment but kept his eyes on his girlfriend and daughter. "Very funny Pancakes, but she definitely looks like Riley."

After Riley held her daughter for a few minutes she handed her to Lucas was more than ready to hold her. Lucas melted at the site of the baby in his arms. He placed a kiss on her tender forehead and sat down with her. A few minutes passed while the three teenagers conversed about their soon to be life. Maya would be attending Columbia University to study fine arts. Farkle would be attending Harvard University to double major in business and political science. Lucas would attend NYU for pre-health and Riley would study pre-law. Riley and Lucas both knew it would be difficult to continue their career path, raise a child and work but they would not give up. They both made a promise to make sure their daughter grew up happily.

Arden was finally put in Maya's arms after Lucas had held for awhile. Maya would be lying if she said that she wasn't constantly looking over to Lucas hoping to carry her soon. She was excited to personally meet this beautiful child who has not seen any wrong in this world. Who's entire life so far has been pure innocence. She loved Arden so much already. It was impossible to love her with her porcelain skin, beautiful smooth light brown hair, and eyes the color glimmering emeralds. "She's amazing Riles. She's like a delicate flower."

Both Riley and Lucas turned to each other with a smile. Riley turned to her best friend who was looking at Arden in her arms. "I guess her middle name suits her, Arden Rose."

"Arden Rose. I love it. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person."

* * *

 _It has now been six hours and Riley was ready to push. Her doctor had just come in to check up on her progress and had informed her she was now 10 centimeters dilated. That meant that it was time to push and Riley was now scared. How was she supposed to do this? She wasn't strong enough. Without warning, another contraction struck Riley's body and she winced in pain. If pushing meant stoping the pain, she now knew she was more than ready._

 _"It's time to push Riley", the doctor informed her. Riley begun to push as much as she could with the careful instructions from her nurse. Lucas and her mother stood to her right and attempted to comfort her. Lucas grabbed Riley's hand for support but was met with her strong death grip. Riley saw him wince in pain from the corner of her eye but he never let go of her hand. She made a small mental note to apologize to him later but for now, he'd would unfortunately have to suffer with her. "I can't do this! It hurts a lot!"_

 _"Come on Riley",Lucas encouraged her. "We're almost there. Don't give up Princess."_

 _"Okay", Riley responded through the few tears running down her face. "I just want her to be here already."_

 _Topanga placed a gentle kiss on her daughters forehead. She knew the difficulty of childbirth after having two children herself. Her daughter was doing amazing compared to her. She had continuously yelled at Cory while delivering both her children. She had to admit that Lucas was also doing well in this situation. Cory on the other hand had fainted during both Riley's and Auggie's birth. Cory had always claimed it was from the loss of blood circulation from her grip on his hand._

 _"The baby is crowning", the doctor exclaimed. "I need one more push Riley."_

 _With all the energy she had left in her body Riley gave one last push. All of the sudden, Riley felt a sense of relief. She could hear the loud cries of her child as she was being placed on her chest. Infant to mother touch was crucial in the first moments of birth._

 _"Baby Girl Matthews born April 26th 2022 at 7:12 am", the doctor announced to the room._

* * *

Nervous was an understatement to what Auggie was feeling. He was excited to meet his new baby niece but was afraid he would mess up. How was he supposed to be an uncle? He was only ten and already had a lot to handle with Ava. Was he going to be the cool uncle or a lame one? He decided to think about that another time, right now he was walking towards his sisters room in the hospital.

"Mom? Can I please give the flowers to Riley",Auggie turned to Topanga who was carrying a large bouquet of roses. Topanga simply smiled and nodded at him while she handed him the vase of roses. With a small knock on the door, Topanga opened the hospital door. Auggie walked in behind his mother. He looked around the room and already saw a large arrangement of gifts for the baby and his sister. He saw Lucas sitting in a chair next to his sister while Maya was on the other side carrying the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hey! Look who came to visit you",Topanga said while pointing at a timid Auggie behind her.

"Auggie", Riley exclaimed."Come here!"

Auggie left his mothers side and felt a bit more confident now that he knew Riley wanted to see him. He walked carefully to his sisters bedside and placed the flowers in her hands. "We got you some flower! I really hope you like them."

Riley took the bouquet in her hands and inhaled the beautiful aroma of the fresh roses. "Thank you Auggie! I love them. Do you want to hold Arden?"

"You trust me",Auggie questioned his sister carefully.

"Of course I trust",Riley smiled at her little brother.

Auggie sat down on the end of Riley's bed and waited for Maya to hand him his little niece. Maya carefully got up and walked at a slow pace towards Auggie. This was new to Maya and she did not want to harm little Arden in any way. Topanga carefully instructed Auggie on the proper techniques to hold a baby in his arms. Arden was placed in his arms and Auggie was instantly terrified to drop her. She was so small and seemed so delicate. As he held Arden in his arms, she let out a small smile. A burst of happiness ran through his body when he saw her smile at him. "She smiled at me! Mom look!"

"She already love you Auggie", Riley warmly smiled at her brother.

* * *

 _Lucas stood next to Riley as he admired the miracle that had just occurred. His daughter was born almost five minutes ago and she was now actually here. "What are we going to name her?"_

 _Riley turned to her boyfriend and looked at him with a large smile. "I still like Arden but I know you like Rose."_

 _"How about both", Lucas compromised. "Arden can be her first name and Rose can be her middle name."_

 _"I love it. Arden Rose Friar it is", Riley expressed with tenderness._

 _Lucas was thrilled to learn that Riley had decided to allow their daughter to carry his last name. They had never discussed what last name the baby would take, Friar or Matthews. "Are you really letting her have my last name?"_

 _"Of course", Riley stated. "She's you're daughter and should have your last name."_

 _"I love you Riley."_

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

Cory was excited to meet his granddaughter. He was skipping down the hall to his daughters room with Shawn trailing behind him. He kept on warning Cory to be careful not to fall but he was just too excited to listen to his best friend. He wasn't allowed to go into the delivery room after the doctor set a two person limit. Honestly Cory was glad he didn't go in, he would have probably fainted again. He knew his daughter was young and had her entire life ahead of her. But what happened already could not be changed. He had made himself a personal promise to help his daughter in anyway he could. He wanted to make sure she was able to successfully finish college and provide for her baby. Cory didn't even bother knocking on the door, he simply opened it. "It's my turn to hold my granddaughter. I want my turn."

"Calm down Cory", Topanga warned her husband. "Let Auggie hold her a bit more."

"But Topanga, I was eating breakfast before and couldn't come faster", Cory argued. "And I wasn't allowed in the delivery room."

Topanga gave her husband a sharp look that warned him to calm down. "Not that you would've lasted. You probably would've fainted like you did with both Riley and Auggie"

Cory's hand went to his chest to show how offended he was by her statement. You faint twice during your wife's labors and all of the sudden you couldn't be trusted. "It was only twice! Plus I'm sure Lucas was the same."

The room was filled with a sudden burst of laughter."I'm sorry sir I didn't faint. Although Riley almost did break my hand with that grip."

Cory looked at both his wife and daughter and remembered the pain he went through during Riley's and Auggie's birth. His hand had been bruised on both occasions thanks to Topanga. "Like mother like daughter. Topanga almost broke my hand both times. The loss of blood circulation made me faint."

"Very manly Matthews", Maya laughed.

After five minutes of anxiously pacing in the room, Cory was finally allowed to carry his granddaughter. She was fully awake when she was placed in his arms. Her stunning greens eyes looked up at Cory. He couldn't believe he was now a grandfather.

* * *

Farkle was late. Maya had texted him thirty minutes ago that they were all in Riley's hospital room and they were waiting for him. Farkle had dropped off Maya at her apartment and had left to his New York penthouse. He had informed Maya he would not be returning to the hospital with her and would be late. He had decided to go buy the new baby a large assortment of toys. He didn't know much about babies but he thought toys were a reasonable gift for a growing baby. In the gift bags he was carrying there were baby toys, dolls, and stuffed animals. A nurse walking by was kind enough to open the door for him when she saw him struggle. We walked into the room full of relatives and friends. He had spotted Lucas' parents, Shawn, Riley's parents, Auggie, Josh, Maya, Lucas, Riley, and of course a small baby."Greetings! I have arrived with gifts for the baby."

"Looks like Uncle Farkle has come through for Arden", Riley smiled at her other best friend who was struggling to carry all the bags he had with him.

Farkle was excited by this new title. He didn't have any siblings and he always believed he would never be an uncle. It was exciting to him that there would be a small child calling him uncle. "I get to be an Uncle? Yes!"

Maya quickly turned to her best friend at this new revelation. "Wait! Does that make me Aunt Maya?"

"Of course it does Peaches. I thought you already knew", Riley smiled at her best friend.

* * *

Three days quickly passed in the hospital thanks to the assortment of visitors who came to see her daughter. She had made Maya, and Farkle return to school right away the next day and would not hear their reasons to stay with her. She couldn't convince Lucas to return with Maya and Farkle but he had promised her to go back once she was at home. She was finally allowed to return home after the three days in the maternity unit at the hospital.

Lucas walked into the room carrying Arden's pink car seat. Lucas had gone to retrieve it from the car after being told by the nurses that Arden could not leave without being in a car seat. "You ready to go Riles?"

"Definitely",Riley eagerly answered. "I want to be out of here already."

Lucas walked toward his newborn daughter that was currently soundlessly asleep. He gently lifted her up and delicately placed her in his arms. "Finish getting ready and I'll put Arden in her car seat. Than we'll just wait for your parents to arrive so we can finally go."

Riley walked towards the bathroom to change out of this dreadful hospital gown. She hated wearing it for the past three days but was told by the hospital staff that it was mandatory to wear it. She changed into something appropriate for her hospital exit. Riley walked out of the bathroom to find Lucas sitting down on a chair with Arden in his arms. He placed a gentle hand on his daughters head and admired his beautiful daughter. "We'll be alright. I just know it."

Lucas turned to face Riley and smiled. He was truly lucky in his opinion. "Yes we will."

 _ **What did you guys think? Too boring? I would love to hear your thought! :)**_


End file.
